Robert Arneson
|right|250px Robert Carston Arneson plasticien contemporain américain, sculpteur et professeur de céramique, né en 1930 et mort en 1992. Biographie et œuvre Arneson est né à Benicia, Californie le 4 septembre 1930 à Benicia, Californie. Il est diplômé de Benicia High School et a passé une grande partie de sa jeunesse comme caricaturiste pour un journal local. Arneson a étudié au Collège des Arts de Californie à Oakland, en Californie , et a obtenu une maîtrise en 1958. Arneson est le principal représentant de la production céramiste du Funk Art. Le terme Funk Art apparait en 1967 pour une importante exposition à l’University Art Museum de Berkeley. Organisée par le critique Peter Selz, elle tente de définir les caractéristiques propres à une tendance apparue une dizaine d’années auparavant, de manière spontanée, dans l’art californien. L’expression funk ou funky, empruntée au jazz, est employée alors par les artistes de Californie pour caractériser des œuvres originales, souvent bâclées, généralement provocantes et hautes en couleur, qui presque toujours relèvent de la sculpture. Réaction contre l’esthétisme croissant de l’expressionnisme abstrait, le funk art s’opposera ensuite à ce qu’il y a de trop léché dans le pop’art, avant de s’orienter vers des solutions de refus plus ou moins apparentées à l’art conceptuel. On a pu dire du funk qu’il était une tentative de fusion de l’esprit de dada et de l’esprit du surréalisme dans le contexte culturel particulier de la Californie. Robert Arneson prend la direction de l’atelier de céramique de l’Université de Californie à Davis en 1962. Ses sculptures, toujours figuratives, puisent largement dans la culture populaire. Elles représentent souvent des objets du quotidien (notamment les WC, qualifiés de « céramique suprême », non sans allusions à la Fontaine de Marcel Duchamp) qu’il détourne pour aborder avec humour des sujets sociaux ou politiques. Dans les années 1970 et 1980, il réalise de nombreux portraits de figures populaires (de Mona Lisa à Captain Ace, un héros de Marvel), mais aussi nombre d’autoportraits de grand format parfois grotesques et pleins d’autodérision : la dinde qui niche sur la tête de Captain Ace (1978), renvoie à la marque favorite de whisky de l’artiste « Wild Turkey » et est une allusion à son inclination pour l’alcool Expositions (sélection) *2016 CERAMIX, La maison rouge, Paris *2013 “Robert Arneson: Troublesome Subjects: Three Decades of Paintings, Sculpture, and Works on Paper,” George Adams Gallery, New York *2012 “Robert Arneson: Installation of Works from the Collection,” San Francisco Museum of Modern Art, San Francisco *2008 The Grand Ceramics Theater, Museo Internazionale della Arti Applicate Oggi, Turin *2003 Global Village: The 1960s, Montreal Museum of Fine Art, Montreal *2002 Contemporary American Ceramics 1950-1990 The National Museum of Modern Art, Kyoto *1990 Ironies: Figure and Still-Life in Sculpture, Marilyn Pearl Gallery, New York *1989 Human Concern/Personal Torment: The Grotesque in American Art, Phyllis Kind Gallery, New York *1986–1987 Robert Arneson: A Retrospective, Des Moines Art Center Galerie ‎ Fichier:Arneson9965.JPG| Doggie Bob, 1982 ‎ Fichier:Arneson5626.JPG| Couple au bain 1976 ‎ Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1930 Catégorie:Décès en 1992